starting from today, us
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: at. tumben-tumbenan kali ini kuroko yang berinisiatif mengajaknya 'jalan-jalan' lebih dulu.


**starting from today, us ...**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at _,_ ooc _, typo(s)_.

 _ **summary:**_ at. tumben-tumbenan kali ini kuroko yang berinisiatif mengajaknya 'jalan-jalan' lebih dulu.

* * *

Kuroko memandang keluar jendela restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Dia duduk di tempat biasa ketika makan bersama _partner_ -nya, di sisi yang berbatasan langsung dengan dinding kaca dekat dengan pintu masuk. Di tangannya ada satu gelas milkshake yang kini isinya tinggal setengah. Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu sedang menunggu seseorang, teman perempuan mantan manajer tim basket saat dia SMP dulu.

Awalnya dia hanya memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang atau kendaraan yang lewat, namun ketika netra birunya menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju restoran tempat dirinya berdiam sekarang, mau tak mau kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Senyuman kecil dia pasang secara cuma-cuma.

Momoi, yang memakai _one-piece dress_ berwarna biru laut dengan rambut tergerai rapi, memasuki Maji Burger dengan terburu. Matanya berpendar sampai akhirnya iris merah mudanya bertemu dengan iris biru laut yang selama ini selalu dia suka. Wajahnya merona tipis dan dia mendapati bahwa dirinya kini tersenyum lebar.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

" _Ne_ , Momoi- _san. Ohayou_."

" _Ohayou_!"

Yah ... Momoi memang selalu bersemangat, kan?; apalagi kalau soal Kuroko.

Gadis itu segera menempati tempat kosong di hadapan teman _kencan_ nya hari ini. Dia tersenyum malu-malu dan merapikan rambutnya yang mungkin saja acak-acakkan karena berlari dari rumahnya tadi; untung dia pakai _flat shoes_.

"Masih rapi kok," sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat sang gadis semakin memerah wajahnya. Kedua tangan Momoi turun dari kepalanya dan beralih bertumpu pada meja persegi di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Tetsu- _kun_ tumben mengajakku keluar. Biasanya, kan aku yang mengajak Tetsu- _kun_."

Baginya sebenarnya ini anugrah, diajak _kencan_ —oke, jalan-jalan—dengan orang yang kau sukai tidak mungkin membuatmu bisa tidur nyenyak, kan? Begitu pun gadis bernama kecil Satsuki ini. Semalaman dia menyortir baju, sepatu, bahkan tas yang akan dia pakai hari ini; bahkan sampai meminta bantuan teman laki-laki berambut pirangnya di Kaijou.

Meski ujung-ujungnya tetap saja dia tampil sederhana—parfumnya memang sedikit menyengat, tapi tak apa-apa. Toh harum parfum gadis itu juga disukai oleh Kuroko.

Gelas milkshake digeser si pemuda dari hadapannya menuju sisi meja yang kosong. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, dia berkata, "Aku kehabisan bahan bacaan. Aku ingin Momoi- _san_ menemaniku ke toko buku, bagaimana?"

Dan tentu saja gadis yang dipanggil 'Momoi- _san_ ' itu tidak akan menolak.

* * *

"Tetsu- _kun_ suka novel misteri, ya?" Satu novel berjumlah kira-kira dua ratus halaman lebih dibolak-balik Momoi. Dia membaca sinopsisnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri—sinopsisnya agak menyeramkan omong-omong.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih suka novel literatur atau historikal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini klub perpustakaan sedang membahas novel itu dan beberapa novel misteri lainnya," dia masih memilih novel lain di rak berjudul 'misteri'. Mata yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengawasi tim lawan di lapangan kini dia pakai untuk mencari dua novel lagi yang dia butuhkan.

Momoi sendiri mengangguk mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Dia berdiri di samping Kuroko dan melihat-lihat isi rak tersebut. Tapi karena memang bukan tipe bacaan yang disukainya, yang ada dia malah mundur satu langkah.

"Momoi- _san_ tidak harus menemaniku di sini, cari saja buku yang ingin Momoi- _san_ beli," ujar Kuroko sembari berbalik ke belakang.

"Ah? Eh? T-tidak kok! Aku suka di sini!" Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan gadis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik. _Aduh, apa tadi aku memasang ekspresi aneh sehingga Tetsu-kun berbicara seperti itu? Uh, pasti dia menganggapku tidak menyukai acara hari ini, ya, kan? Ya, kan?_

Sadar kalau teman _kencan_ nya sedang panik, pemuda bayangan itu pun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kok kalau Momoi- _san_ tidak suka bacaan bertema seperti ini. Momoi- _san_ bisa pergi ke rak lain—atau sudah bosan? Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"B-bukan seperti itu. A-ah ya sudahlah aku ke novel remaja ya, Tetsu- _kun_ ," Momoi pamit undur diri. Dia berjalan agak cepat menuju rak novel remaja yang agak jauh dari sana. Dirinya baru ingat kalau teman-teman perempuannya sedang ramai membicarakan satu buah novel yang katanya _so heart-fluttering_. Mumpung di toko buku, mending sekalian beli saja.

Matanya berkilat takjub, banyak novel-novel bersampul menarik dan tangannya gatal ingin mengambil beberapa buah dari rak di depannya. Ada yang bergambar sepasang kekasih, ada yang _simple_ namun bentuk sampulnya kreatif, dan lain-lain.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil satu buah novel yang hanya bersampul hitam namun bertuliskan dua kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris di depannya. Dia membalik novel tersebut dan membaca sinopsisnya.

Sinopsisnya singkat, hanya semacam satu bait puisi lima baris namun berima dan menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat beberapa mili. "Kupikir aku harus membeli novel ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Kupikir itu juga novel yang bagus, beli saja,"

"Iy—EHH?! TETSU- _KUN_?! KE-KENAPA—"

"Aku baru datang, Momoi- _san_ tenang saja."

Si gadis mengelus dadanya kaget. Meski hal ini hampir selalu terjadi, tapi tetap saja dirinya masih belum terbiasa. Dia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Sudah selesai memilih novelnya?"

"Aku hanya beli tiga ini saja. Momoi- _san_ sendiri?"

"Kupikir aku tidak terlalu punya banyak waktu, jadi aku hanya beli satu saja. Kalau tidak dibaca kan percuma juga. Kasir?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kuroko menaruh tiga novel pilihannya di salah satu baris rak diiringi dengan tatapan aneh dari gadis di sampingnya. Jemarinya menyusuri bagian buku yang disusun di bawah dan mengambil salah satu novel yang sudah lepas segelnya. Dibukanya bagian tengah buku tersebut dan ditariknya tangan Momoi untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_?" Abaikan sejenak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak beraturan, dia lebih heran atas tingkah Kuroko kali ini.

Dua muda-mudi itu berdiri berhadapan. Si pemuda agak menunduk dan tangannya membawa novel yang terbuka itu untuk menghalangi wajah mereka berdua yang kini hanya berjarak tujuh senti kurang.

"T-T-Tetsu- _kun_ , k-k-kau k-kenapa?" Bahkan warna kepiting rebus pun mungkin kalah dengan warna wajah dan telinga Momoi Satsuki saat ini.

Namun, alih-alih menjelaskan kenapa dirinya berbuat seperti itu, Kuroko yang bahkan tak merona sedikit pun malah berkata, "Bagaimana perasaan Momoi- _san_ hari ini?"

"H-hah? P-perasaan apa? P-perasaan yang mana? Apanya yang hari ini? Se-se-sebentar, a-aku bingung."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku senang jalan dengan Momoi- _san_ hari ini. Apa Momoi- _san_ juga senang?"

"Te-tentu saja aku senang. Mana mungkin aku tidak senang!"

Jantungnya terasa ingin melompat keluar dadanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini bisa-bisa gadis itu pingsan di tempat dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

"Momoi- _san_."

"Y-ya, Tetsu- _kun_?"

" _Suki_."

" _N-ne_?"

" _Suki dayo_."

Kedua netra merah muda Momoi berkedip cepat. Tepat dua detik setelah pemuda di hadapannya berkata seperti itu, dirinya terlonjak kaget dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Pembuluh vena di wajahnya tidak bisa lebih melebar lagi dari ini.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya meloloskan tawa kecil. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengambil jarak dengan si gadis. Novel yang tadi dipakai untuk menghalangi wajah mereka berdua kini ditaruh lagi di tempatnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ... serius?" Gerakan tangan yang hendak mengambil tiga novel yang sempat diabaikannya itu terhenti seketika. Dia berbalik memandang Momoi yang kini sedang menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan aku bercanda?"

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Bukan untuk menyenangi hatiku, kan?"

"Bukan kok. Momoi- _san_ tidak percaya? Mau kuberikan bonus kecupan agar Momoi- _san_ percaya?"

Wajah yang sempat mereda ronanya kini kembali memerah. Pemilik nama Satsuki itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. " _Mou_!"

Dia memainkan tali tasnya. Matanya kembali menatap ke bawah, masih belum berani untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang baru saja menembaknya.

" _Watashi mo ... suki._ Tetsu _-kun no koto ga, suki desu_."

"Jadi pacar?"

"T-Tetsu- _kun_ kenapa sih hari ini?! K-kupikir ... dengan begini saja juga sudah cukup." Momoi menangkup kedua pipinya malu sebelum akhirnya tangannya digenggam lembut oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku panggil Satsuki- _san_ , boleh?"

"B-boleh. Dan ... aku juga mau kok jadi pacar Tetsu- _kun_..."

 _Cup._

Satu gerakan kilat yang bahkan tak sempat disadari dari si korban pengecupan pipi itu sendiri.

Hampir saja Momoi Satsuki pingsan sebelum dibawa ke dalam dekapan Kuroko Tetsuya yang hangat pun menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba genggam tanganku."

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Apa yang Satsuki- _san_ rasakan?"

"Hangat, tangan Tetsu- _kun_ —"

"Tidak bukan tanganku. Tapi perasaan Satsuki- _san_."

"Perasaanku? Umm ... jantungku berdetak tak teratur. Aku malu."

"Ah begitu."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetsu- _kun_ mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan nih!"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu kalau sudah waktunya."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan."

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo~!

 _Finally_ aku kambek juga di sini huhu. Udah kangen berat sama _fanbase_ yang satu ini soalnya. Masih ada yang kenal nggak wkwk.

Oh iya, aku baru sadar. Aku ngerasa kalau ngetik KuroMomo bawaannya tuh judul sama _summary_ nggak sesuai EyD, beda sama fik yang lain. Mungkin karena KuroMomo _fluffy_ kali ya, jadi kalau pakai yang kayak gitu kesannya lebih dapet _feel_ -nya. Ya nggak ya nggak ya nggak ya—dibakar.

Tau nggak. Masih inget soal aku yang pernah bilang punya proyek KuroMomo di fik-fik sebelumnya? ITU SAMPE SEKARANG BELUM SELESAI—LO NGAPAIN AJA SIH SHA KERJAAN BERHENTI NGURUSIN _PAIRING_ BELOK INI _PAIRING_ SATU NGGAK BISA LO URUSIN DENGAN BENER.

Aku bikin KuroAo, tapi tenang. Bukan yang aneh-aneh karena aku juga nggak bisa ngeanehin (?) mereka (seleraku _slash_ -ku banyak syaratnya muehehe) dan itu tentang KuroMomoAo. Yang berkenan silakan baca hehe.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: yang soal ' _holding hand_ ' itu terinspirasi dari salah satu foto yang entah didapet dari FB atau Tumblr, lupa.

p.p.s: judulnya terinspirasi dari salah satu judul lagu.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Mereka berdua menghela napas lega setelah janji suci itu terucap sempurna. Riuhan sorak-sorai dari belakang mereka terdengar heboh, bahkan suara dari orang yang paling dekat dengan si mempelai perempuan paling jelas terdengar—mengabaikan fakta bahwa si pemuda berkulit gelap itu duduk di barisan kedua.

"Cium! Cium!"

"Cie yang sudah menikah!"

"Enaknya yang sudah resmi!"

"Ditunggu kabar baiknya!"

"Semoga cepat dapat momongan ya!"

"Nanti pas selesai bulan madu cerita-cerita ya!"

Dan dia, si mempelai perempuan, langsung ingin melempar sepatu hak tingginya pada sang sahabat yang berkata dengan santainya bahkan sambil tertawa renyah.

"Mou, Dai- _chan_ ini. Sudah teriak-teriak paling keras, yang diteriakin juga 'cium, cium' sama 'bulan madu'. Menyebalkan!"

Perempuan 27 tahun yang kini sudah berubah nama menjadi Kuroko Satsuki berkacak pinggang pura-pura kesal. Sang suami di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya yang terkadang masih suka tampak sebagai _babysitter_ mantan _partner_ -nya dulu saat di SMP.

Mengabaikan teriakan dan seruan-seruan yang masih tertuju pada dirinya dan sang istri, Kuroko Tetsuya diam-diam menggenggam tangan istrinya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Apa jantungmu masih berdebar seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu, Satsuki- _san_?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku malah merasa nyaman dan aman. Aku merasa dilindungi."

"Itu jawabanku."

"Jawaban?"

"Kau pernah bertanya hal ini sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"... lalu? Aku masih belum paham."

"Artinya Satsuki- _san_ tidak menikahi orang yang salah, kan?"


End file.
